Bestseller (Traducción)
by Sthefynice
Summary: Había escrito el libro para probar un punto. Nunca se suponía que fuera una gran cosa, y ciertamente nunca fue su intención que todos: Jiang Cheng, Zewu-Jun, los Juniors, literalmente todos, estuvieran leyendo sobre su vida sexual. O, cuando Wei Wuxian escribe el equivalente del libro "50 Sombras de Grey" (versión manga cortada)
1. Capítulo 1

**Bestseller (Traducción)**

**Autora:** _pupeez4eva (__Historia original en AO3, traducción autorizada)_

***DISCLAIMER:** El Wangxian, MDZS y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Todo es obra de Mo Xian Tong Xiu (MXTX), esta historia tampoco me pertenece, sino de la increíble _pupeez4eva_, que fue muy amable en autorizarme su traducción.

***Notas de Traductora (Hola, soy yo):** Simplemente no pude resistirme a la maravilla de traducir tan increíble historia~ Es mi primera traducción y aporte al fandom. Espero que les guste y si es así, porfa hagánmelo saber 3

Sin más preámbulos, disfruten la lectura!

***Sinopsis:** Había escrito el libro para probar un punto. Nunca se suponía que fuera una gran cosa, y ciertamente nunca fue su intención que todos: Jiang Cheng, Zewu-Jun, los Juniors, literalmente _todos_, estuvieran leyendo sobre su vida sexual.

Oh Dios, definitivamente necesitaba asegurarse de que Lan Zhan no se enterara de esto.

O, cuando Wei Wuxian escribe el equivalente del libro "50 Sombras de Grey" (versión manga cortada), basado por completo en sus experiencias con Lan Wangji. No esperaba que se convirtiera en un gran éxito.

* * *

**I.**

Todo comenzó porque estaba aburrido y extrañaba mucho a su esposo.

Lan Wangji estaba fuera en una conferencia importante. Con Lan Xichen todavía en reclusión, Lan Wangji a menudo cuidaba los asuntos de la Secta hasta que su hermano estuviera lo suficientemente bien como para hacerse cargo de nuevo. Wei Wuxian entendió eso, y pensó que su esposo era un hombre increíble por cuidar de su hermano.

No obstante, no por eso dejaría de extrañarlo. Sumando al hecho de que no tenía nada que hacer. Los Juniors estaban viendo sus clases, y no era como si tuviera muchos amigos en el _Receso de las Nubes_.

Pronto, Wei Ying partió hacia la ciudad de _Caiyi_, con la esperanza de encontrar algo para aliviar su estado de aburrimiento. Caminó por el mercado, saludando a los comerciantes, quienes sonrieron y le devolvieron el saludo. Por supuesto, había pasado suficiente tiempo aquí con Lan Wangji para que todos lo reconocieran como el estimado _esposo_ de Hanguang-Jun.

Wei Ying echó un vistazo a los puestos de las tiendas y recogió algunas cosas que pensó que a los Juniors les pudiera gustar. Cuando se encontró con un puesto más pequeño y apartado, sonrió con desdén y caminé hacia él.

Wei Wuxian conocía bien este lugar. Era una tienda que vendía mucha mercancía para adultos: pornografía, varios tipos de aceites… cosas para hacer del sexo más placentero. Él (y Lan Wangji, aunque su esposo probablemente lo negara si alguna vez alguien le preguntara), ambos habían gastado gran parte de su dinero aquí desde que se casaron.

El dueño del lugar lo saludó de inmediato. Después de todo, Wei Wuxian era uno de sus mejores clientes. Cuando alguien tenía tanto sexo como él y Lan Wangji lo hacían, a veces salía natural el deseo por experimentar un poco y hacer de las cosas más interesantes, por lo que su esposo y él se habían detenido aquí en más de unas pocas ocasiones.

Wei Wuxian se paseó brevemente, pensando en recoger algo que sorprendiera a Lan Wangji cuando regresara de su viaje. Sin embargo, en su búsqueda no se había encontrado con nada que le llamara su atención. Preguntó por una pequeña sección de pergaminos y libros, y hojeó un poco sobre ellos.

—Si te interesa, tengo una nueva selección de textos especiales para mangas cortadas, —le dijo el hombre, sonriendo a sabiendas del gusto de su cliente (y no sólo eso, también se encontraba ansioso; sabía lo bien que cuidaba ese rico maestro de la secta Lan a su esposo, en cuanto al dinero).

Wei Wuxian se encogió de hombros. No era como si estuviera haciendo exactamente algo más con su tiempo. Tal vez incluso podría encontrar algunas ideas conocidas para que él y Lan Wangji usaran durante sus actividades de _todos los días_…

Cuando hojeó la pequeña selección de libros, no había muchos; no era como allí hubiera una cantidad abundante de libros de ese tipo por aquí, y mucho menos los de manga cortada, Wei Wuxian inmediatamente se decepcionó.

Todos parecían tan... _sosos_. Sí, Wei Wuxian había sido virgen durante mucho tiempo, pero después de haberse casado con Lan Wangji, ya entonces con mucho gusto podría considerarse como un experto sobre el tema. Después de todo, con un amante como el estimado Hanguang-Jun, ¿cómo podría no serlo? Los dos tenían todo tipo de maravilloso, increíble y lujurioso sexo, y estos textos parecían tan... _mecánicos_.

(No obstante, en realidad Wei Wuxian no se detuvo a considerar que no todos podían gozar de una vida sexual tan... _aventurera,_ como la de su esposo y él tenían).

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?, —había preguntado el comerciante entusiasmado.

—Ahh, un poco aburrido, supongo.

La sonrisa ansiosa del comerciante se desvaneció de inmediato. —¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puede ser aburrido?! ¡Pero si acabo de ordenarlos…! Han sido populares entre el público correcto.

Wei Wuxian se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que ¿no soy parte de esa multitud correcta? Ahh, ¡no te enojes tanto! Los libros no están mal, solo son un poco... ¿sosos?

— ¡¿_Sosos_?! —el hombre se veía cada vez más incrédulo. — ¡Yo sólo pido lo mejor para mi tienda! ¡Como si tú pudieras hacerlo mejor!

Wei Wuxian frunció el ceño. Ciertamente no creía que éstos fueran los _mejores_, pero casi enseguida dudó de que realmente existiera un amplio mercado para estas cosas de todos modos. Pensó brevemente en Lan Wangji y sonrió levemente. Oh, estaba seguro de que en realidad podría hacerlo _mejor_, considerando algunas de las experiencias que había tenido.

Se congeló por una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la revelación inesperada. Ah, ahí estaba: ¡una forma de salir de su aburrimiento!

Él escribiría un libro. Un libro de manga cortadas. Un libro _pornográfico _de manga cortadas, para ser más específico.

—Lo haré _mejor_, —le dijo al encargado de la tienda.

En respuesta, el hombre se burló. —Ya veremos.

Oh, sí, definitivamente escribiría el _mejor_ libro pornográfico de manga cortada, aunque solo fuese para probar su punto.

Ninguno decía que él no era terco.

* * *

**.**

**A**parentemente, escribir era increíblemente difícil.

Wei Wuxian se quedó mirando fijamente el papel que tenía delante. Se había preparado para un día ocupado escribiendo, feliz de finalmente hacer algo que lo mantuviera ocupado. Se había trasladado al escritorio de Lan Wangji, formando su pequeña área de trabajo con papel, tinta, pincel, y jarras de _La Sonrisa del Emperador_.

El asunto era que… sí, Wei Wuxian tenía mucha inspiración para dar, pero se dio cuenta que no era tarea fácil encontrar una manera efectiva de retratar todos los puntos que quería abordar. Y no sólo eso, sino que al parecer, también tenía que crear una verdadera trama para que todo calce, lo cual estaba demostrando ser ridículamente difícil.

Miró la página, deteniéndose en lo que ya había inventado. Al menos ya tenía descritos sus dos personajes principales: Li Zhang, un joven maestro de una renombrada familia, y Wu Ming, su ex compañero de escuela y ahora, su amante. Los dos se reunieron después de muchos años estando separados, y luego, y luego…

Tuvieron sesiones bastante lujuriosas, entusiastas e insaciables de _sexo_.

_"Sí"_, pensó Wei Wuxian, _"¿Pero qué sucede en el medio?"_ Porque aparentemente, si uno iba a escribir un libro, entonces se necesitaba una historia que contar.

Mientras analizaba, Wei Ying descansó su barbilla sobre su mano e hizo un puchero en dirección de la página. Cualquier entusiasmo sostenido que había tenido con anterioridad, se desvaneció con rapidez al momento de darse cuenta de que en realidad no sabía sobre _qué _escribir.

Después de otros momentos de mirar fijamente la página, con algunos tragos de licor dispersos alrededor del papel, decidió que más tarde se le ocurriría el resto de la trama general, y saltó directamente hacia las partes buenas e interesantes.

Se preguntó de manera breve por dónde debía comenzar.

_Su primera vez_, decidió al fin. Después de todo, ¿no era mejor comenzar desde el principio?

(Aunque así no era el comienzo de la _verdadera_ historia, por supuesto, pero volvería a eso más tarde)

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Wei Wuxian comenzó a escribir, y una vez que comenzó, parecía que no podía parar. En ese proceso, no se le pasó por la mente que básicamente estaba reescribiendo sobre sus propias experiencias sexuales, hasta que llegó a la mitad de la escritura de un relato muy detallado de cómo "Li Zhang" tomó la virginidad de "Wu Ming" en un campo libre cubierto de hierba, y luego sólo pensó: _"Bueno, no se puede vencer a la perfección."_

Wei Ying consideró añadir una breve línea sobre la importancia del uso del aceite, porque había pasado mucho tiempo después para que Lan Wangji y él finalmente se dieran cuenta que sí, sí existía el aceite, y si iban a tener sexo todos los días, entonces probablemente deberían usarlo. Pero luego decidió que lo que estaba escribiendo era porno, y no sobre la educación sexual, por lo que Wei Ying quería ser lo más real y auténtico posible en ese aspecto.

Cuando terminó su relato de las primeras veces de los personajes, se sentó brevemente preguntándose qué más podría decir. Se había perdido en su trabajo y había terminado escribiendo casi diez páginas dedicadas a un recuento gráfico de su primera vez, basado casi por completo en lo que recordaba de su propia experiencia. En su opinión, aquello era muy superior a cualquiera de esos estúpidos libros y pergaminos que había visto en la tienda.

Tarareó pensativamente y regresó a revisar lo que había escrito, agregando algunas líneas más que detallaban las divagaciones placenteras de Wu Ming. Unas cuantas frases más, _"Soy un hombre frágil, soy tan delicado, Er-gege me va a partir por la mitad si continúas… OHH por favor no pares, Er-gege, dale un beso a tu esposo."_

Luego regresó y tachó todos los "Er-geges" y el "esposo", porque Wu Ming y Li Zhang aún no se había casado.

También se dio cuenta de que estaba duro. Suspiró. Maldición, extrañaba a Lan Zhan.

* * *

**.**

**W**ei Ying había descubierto que aparentemente, escribir era una excelente manera de distraerse de la ausencia de su esposo.

Con una sonrisa, tomó un gran trago de la_ Sonrisa del Emperador_, su mano se movía en rápidos movimientos mientras escribía un relato bien detallado de Wu Ming y Li Zhang follando en la sala de lectura en la casa de este último. Tenía que reconocerlo, aquello era una buena adaptación del pabellón de la biblioteca. Y de _ninguna_ manera estaba incorporando algunas de sus experiencias con el quemador de incienso aquí, no.

El quemador de incienso... ah, _Bichen_. Los ojos de Wei Wuxian brillaron ligeramente ante el recuerdo. Sí, definitivamente iba a incluir eso. Con precisos detalles, Wei Wuxian retrató la escena de Wu Ming insertando la empuñadura de la espada de Li Zhang dentro de él.

(Luego, tuvo que regresar varias veces al texto para poder tachar todos los errores, las partes de _"Bichens"_ que había escrito, sustituyéndolas por otro nombre)

Ante el recuerdo, Wei Wuxian dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. Oh Dios, tan pronto como Lan Wangji había regresado, no se habían levantado de la cama por al menos unos pocos días. Él tenía _necesidades_.

No obstante, luego de perderse nuevamente en sus recuerdos, a partir de allí las escenas siguieron fluyendo como ráfagas. Wu Ming y Li Zhang follando cerca de los conejos… no, cerca de los gatos de Li Zhang. Li Zhang atando a Wu Ming con su cinta de pelo (aquella que Li Zhang siempre ataba de manera muy cuidadosa alrededor de su moño, y ciertamente _no_ era una cinta en la frente. También era de color negro.) Li Zhang y Wu Ming teniendo sexo en una bañera (y rompiéndola), Li Zhang y Wu Ming teniendo sexo mientras Li Zhang estaba apoyando todo su cuerpo en sus manos y, por supuesto, algunas escenas domésticas muy lindas y normales de Li Zhang y Wu Ming, haciendo el amor en la cama.

También se casaron en algún momento entre la sala de lectura y los gatos. Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gemido bajo al recordar la noche apasionada que él y Lan Wangji habían pasado juntos después del día de su boda: había estado _tan_ agotado y adolorido que apenas podía caminar al día siguiente.

Añadió eso en el libro también.

Al final, tenía una lista muy larga de lo que fueron, esencialmente, las experiencias sexuales más destacadas entre Lan y él. Obviamente, no podía incluir _todo_. Para ellos, todos los días significaba casi literal, _todos los días_, y probablemente Wei Ying ya tenía suficiente material para toda una saga completa si quisiera.

No obstante, ya tenía su producto final con el que estaba, generalmente hablando, muy satisfecho.

Un producto _casi_ final, se recordó. Ya que se había olvidado bastante de las partes de la historia que no estaban relacionados al sexo. Por ejemplo, cómo fue que se conocieron Wu Ming y Li Zhang, cómo se reunieron, añadir algún conflicto real, cualquier desenlace real...

Con un fuerte suspiro y un puchero casi permanente, con rapidez escribió algunas secciones rápidas sobre cómo LiZhang y Wu Ming se conocieron durante sus años escolares, para luego separarse durante trece… no, doce años, y cómo fue que no perdieron tiempo para reunirse cuando se dieron cuenta de su inmensa devoción y amor correspondido.

Wei Ying añadió veloz un secuestro en una trama secundaria, ubicada entre la escena del segundo sexo (cerca de los gatos), y la escena sexual de la parada de manos. Decidió que no tenía sentido escribir una resolución, ya que Wu Ming y Li Zhang estaban casados y enamorados, y lo estarían por el resto de sus vidas, por lo que ¿realmente _hab__í__a_ alguna necesidad para una resolución?

Además, acababa de recordar que se había olvidado de escribir una escena de sexo en el tejado (cortesía de Lan Wangji y de él, animándose _demasiado_ mientras miraban las estrellas una noche), y, sinceramente, Wei Ying prefería escribir eso de todos modos.

Al final, se dio cuenta que aún necesitaba encontrar un nombre, un título para el libro. Jugó con un pocos, debatiéndose - _"La Historia de Amor de Wu Ming y Li Zhang"_, _"Almas Gemelas y Amantes Apasionados", "ZhangMing"_, _"Amor y Sexo y Más Sexo"_, pero ninguno sonaba bien.

Después de unos momentos tranquilos de consideración, repentinamente una inspiración lo golpeó. Oh, era _perfecto_. Con una sonrisa, Wei Wuxian garabateó el nombre en la portada y se recostó en su silla, orgulloso y satisfecho con su producto ya terminado.

* * *

**.**

**P**ara cuando llevó su trabajo completo a la tienda en la ciudad de Caiyi, Wei Wuxian estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

Lan Jingyi y Lan Sizhui lo habían visto al salir y le habían preguntado con cautela el por qué estaba tan feliz. Wei Wuxian ocultó su trabajo con rapidez a sus espaldas, y les dijo que estaba feliz de que Lan Wangji volvería pronto. Aquello no era una mentira completa, después de todo.

Cuando se acercó al puesto, la expresión cautelosa del encargado de la tienda (que todavía recordaba muy bien su último encuentro con Wei Wuxian), se convirtió en una expresión de confusión cuando Wei Wuxian golpeó sobre la mesa un montón de páginas frente a él.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— ¡Te dije que podía hacerlo mejor que esos otros libros aburridos! —Dijo Wei Wuxian con alegría. —Mira, he creado una obra de arte.

El encargado de la tienda se veía un poco incrédulo. — ¿De verdad te fuiste a _escribir_ un libro? ¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer con esto ahora?

Wei Wuxian se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé. ¿Leerlo? ¿Venderlo? Realmente no me importa, solo quería probar un punto. Y en realidad esto fue bastante divertido de escribir...

Brevemente, había considerado conservarlo, solo para mostrárselo a su esposo cuando Lan Wangji regresara a casa, pero la idea le hizo sentir un poco avergonzado. Tal vez esto era muy sinvergüenza y descarado, incluso para él.

Y honestamente, el libro había sido divertido de escribir, pero… ya tenía sus propios recuerdos de hacer exactamente estas cosas con su asombroso esposo. No era como si necesitara volver a consultarlo.

El encargado se burló, echando un vistazo rápido por las páginas. —Usted se tiene bastante en estima, ¿no? Pensando que realmente mantendré esto y lo vendería... —Su voz se apagó y sus ojos se abrieron, su rostro rápidamente se puso rojo.

Wei Wuxian lo miró expectante.

— ¿Qué… tú escribiste esto? —Los ojos del hombre estaban pegados a la página. —Es bastante... _gráfico_.

Wei Wuxian sonrió. —Tuve bastante material para inspirarme.

El hombre tosió y cerró el libro, colocándolo sobre la mesa frente a él. —Bien entonces. Me… lo quedaré. No digo que en realidad alguien vaya a comprar esta basura, pero te ves muy feliz de poder deshacerte de ella.

— ¡Es todo tuyo! Y está bien, sé que es mejor que cualquier otra cosa en tu tienda: no tienes por qué decirlo, ¡tu cara lo dice todo!

El hombre resopló y miró la primera página de su trabajo. — ¿No incluiste tu nombre?

—No soy un completo sinvergüenza, sabe —dijo Wei Wuxian, resoplando. —Como si realmente quisiera que la gente se enterara que el que escribió ese libro fui _yo_. —Incluso él no era _tan_ desvergonzado. Y nunca dejaría que su esposa perdiera cara.

— ¿Y qué hay con el título? ¿_"Everyday"? _(_Todos los días_) ¿Qué significa eso?

—Algo sorprendente, —respondió Wei Wuxian, y comenzó a alejarse.

Luego, regresó sus pasos hacia la tienda, aprovechando la ocasión para ver si podía encontrar algún pequeño regalo de bienvenida para su esposo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bestseller**

**Autora:** _pupeez4eva (Historia original en AO3, traducción autorizada)_

***Sinopsis:** Había escrito el libro para probar un punto. Nunca se suponía que fuera una gran cosa, y ciertamente nunca fue su intención que todos: Jiang Cheng, Zewu-Jun, los Juniors, literalmente _todos_, estuvieran leyendo sobre su vida sexual.

Oh Dios, definitivamente necesitaba asegurarse de que Lan Zhan no se enterara de esto.

O, cuando Wei Wuxian escribe el equivalente del libro "50 Sombras de Grey" (versión manga cortada), basado por completo

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Lan Wangji regresó unos días después de haber dejado el libro en la ciudad de Caiyi, y Wei Wuxian pronto tomó la decisión de no contarle a su esposo sobre lo que había escrito. Después de todo, no era como si volvieran a ver el libro alguna vez.

Y tan descarado como era, no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado ante la idea de Lan Wangji, de enterarse que había escrito un libro completo basado en su vida sexual, con una trama muy débil de por medio.

Pasaron unos meses, y Wei Wuxian más o menos lo olvidó.

Todo el asunto volvió rápidamente a él durante una cacería nocturna. Se había ofrecido a llevar a los Juniors consigo (incluyendo a Jin Ling y Ouyang Zizhen, quienes estaban visitando a Sizhui y Jingyi.) Wen Ning se había unido a ellos, y ambos habían estado caminando un poco por delante del resto del grupo, cuando de repente escuchó a los Junior discutir con pasión.

—Li Zhang estaba realmente enamorado de Wu Ming, ¿o fue solo lujuria?

— ¡¿Acaso estás demente?! —Jin Ling, que había estado en silencio hasta ahora, de repente espetó. —Li Zhang obviamente está enamorado de Wu Ming!¡ ¿Si no lo estuviera, lo habría salvado del secuestro del malvado Jing Gao?!

—Me refiero a que Li Zhang suena muy justo, —dijo Lan Jingyi, mientras el pequeño grupo continuaban caminando adelante.

—Oh, cállate, es amor verdadero.

—Ellos se _casaron_, Jingyi, —señaló Ouyang Zizhen. — ¡¿Por qué Li Zhang se casaría con Wu Ming si no lo amara?!

Sizhui se volvió hacia Jin Ling. —No sabía que te gustaba _"Everyday."_

Jin Ling se sonrojó. —No me _gusta_, —dijo agitado, evitando rápidamente su mirada. —Leí el libro, y ¡solo estoy haciendo una observación que _debería_ ser obvia!

Wei Wuxian se detuvo de repente, sintiendo una oleada de incredulidad. No _podía_ ser...

— ¿Maestro Wei?, —preguntó Wen Ning, con aprensión.

Wei Wuxian se volvió hacia los Juniors y dijo: —Uh, ¿de qué están hablando?

El grupo se congeló.

—De nada, Senior Wei, —dijo Sizhui, luego de una breve pausa.

—No, no, definitivamente estaban hablando de algo.

Los cuatro muchachos se arrastraron incómodos, evitando su mirada, sus rostros estaban rojos.

Finalmente, Lan Sizhui habló. —Es solo... un libro.

— ¡Sizhui! —Siseó Lan Jingyi, con una mirada glacial.

_¿En verdad fueron a una tienda como esa?,_ Pensó Wei Wuxian, sintiéndose un poco incrédulo. No sabía sobre Jingyi o Zizhen, pero ni Sizhui ni Jin Ling realmente parecían ser de ese tipo. Entonces, a pesar de su incomodidad al pensar en los niños, incluidos su _hijo_ y su _sobrino_, leyendo ese libro, dijo de manera burlona, —Entonces, ustedes niños visitan las tiendas de adultos ahora, ¿eh?

Jin Ling inmediatamente se puso del color rojo brillante. — ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

Wei Wuxian le guiñó un ojo. —Está bien, lo entiendo.

— ¡No fuimos a ninguna tienda así, Senior Wei!, —Insistió Sizhui, luciendo y escuchándose muy desconcertado. Wei Wuxian pensó que era adorable. —Nosotros... bueno, Zizhen nos consiguió copias...

— ¡Mi hermana me las consiguió!

Jin Ling resopló. —Oh, claro.

Wei Wuxian lo miró fijamente. —Um - disculpa, ¿_copias_?

—Todos lo están leyendo, —dijo Jingyi, con su voz ligeramente defensiva. —No somos solo nosotros.

—Además, nosotros sólo lo estamos leyendo mayormente por la trama, —agregó Ouyang Zizhen. —¿No es así, chicos?

Hubo asentimientos frenéticos del resto del grupo. Wei Wuxian se quedó estático, sus pensamientos giraban a toda velocidad.

_¿Copias? ¿COPIAS?_

Luego de eso, caminó aturdido por algún tiempo, tratando de convencerse de que había malinterpretado toda la situación. Quizás era otro libro con personajes llamados Li Zhang y Wu Ming, y un villano llamado Jing Gao, y... y...

Forzó a que la idea saliera de su mente y se recordó que mientras estuvieran en una cacería nocturna, él era responsable de estos niños. Así que este no era el momento de reflexionar sobre la erótica que había escrito durante aquél periodo prolongado de aburrimiento.

No era nada.

Se las arregló para sacar todos los pensamientos del libro de su cabeza por alrededor de otra semana, hasta quel escuchó a otro grupo de personas, esta vez algunos de los principales discípulos de Gusu, hablando al respecto, y luego Wei Wuxian decidió que ya era suficiente, e hizo un improvisado viaje a la tienda mientras Lan Wangji estaba ocupado con sus clases.

Probablemente no era nada. Tal vez alguien de Gusu había comprado el libro y lo había estado prestando a algunos de sus amigos. Sí, probablemente se trataba de eso… y está bien, era un poco vergonzoso, pero Wei Wuxian definitivamente había hecho peores cosas en su vida.

Cuando por fin se encaminó a la tienda, Wei Ying definitivamente _no _estaba sin aliento por correr, porque en absoluto, no estaba en _pánico_. El comerciante parecía más que un poco cauteloso de verlo. Wei Wuxian no pensó que se tratara solo por su último encuentro.

Y cuando finalmente logró averiguar la historia completa del otro hombre, Wei Ying no estaba seguro de sí debería gritar o simplemente quedarse mirando con horror. O regresar al Receso de las Nubes, encontrar a su esposo y decirle que realmente lo lamentaba mucho, mucho_, mucho_.

Al parecer, el hombre había vendido el libro a un cliente rico, a quien le había _fascinado_. También se había decepcionado mucho al escuchar que no había más copias, después de haber arrastrado a la tienda a dos de sus amigos una semana después. Aquél cliente estuvo completamente conmocionado al enterarse que solo existía _una_ copia, convenciendo al encargado de la tienda para que le permitiera crear múltiples copias de _"Todos los días"_ para la venta, con una tarifa considerable de las ventas otorgadas al comerciante, por supuesto.

—Pensé que sería popular, pero no _esperaba_ que lo fuera tanto, —dijo el hombre. Sacudió su cabeza. —Honestamente, estoy sorprendido de que esta haya sido la primera vez que lo escucharas.

Wei Wuxian se quedó quieto, abriendo y cerrando la boca en silencio.

— ¡Me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él!, —agregó el hombre, ligeramente a la defensiva.

Wei Wuxian estaba bastante seguro de que logró alejarse con su dignidad algo intacta, pero su cabeza nadaba como loca, así que no estaba muy seguro. Se las arregló para volver al Receso de las Nubes, tratando de formular algún tipo de plan para darle la noticia a su esposo.

Esa noche, después de muchas rondas de sexo, y acurrucado en los brazos de Lan Wangji, decidió que realmente no era _tan_ importante. Muy bien, esto era vergonzoso, pero ¿y qué si algunos discípulos jóvenes habían leído su libro? Wei Ying recordaba cómo sus amigos y él habían mirado más de una justa cantidad de pergaminos en el día, ¿y quién era él para privar a la nueva generación de su entretenimiento?

No estaba completamente cómodo con eso, no, pero no era como si ninguno de ellos supiera que él había escrito el libro. No era como si ninguno de ellos supiera que el libro se había basado completamente en Wei Wuxian y en sus actividades con Lan Wangji _todos los días_.

Y no era como si Lan Wangji lo hubiera leído o escuchado realmente. Entonces, ¿cuál era el punto en ponerse tan nervioso al respecto?

(Y dudaba que el libro fuera tan popular como el comerciante había imaginado. Sin duda el hombre estaba exagerando.)

* * *

No obstante, se dio cuenta que el hombre en realidad no estaba exagerando.

Unos días después, atrapó a Lan Qiren leyendo un libro al pasar por el Pabellón de la Biblioteca. Casi se tropieza al ver el nombre en la portada –_"Todos los Días"-,_ y Lan Qiren rápidamente escondió el libro debajo de una mesa, y espetó que él _"no era una manga cortada, sino que acababa de tomar el libro equivocado de la biblioteca."_

Wei Wuxian estaba demasiado horrorizado para señalar que en Gusu no debería haber libros como esos en ninguna biblioteca.

Luego, escuchó fragmentos de conversación, cuando los discípulos Junior y Senior hablaron por igual de Wu Ming, y Li Zhang, y bañeras rotas, y gatos, y bibliotecas y espadas… y Wei Wuxian tan solo pudo caminar aturdido, tratando de bloquear todo el tema.

_"No importa"_, se recordaba Wei Wuxian a sí mismo. _"No es como si alguno de ellos supiera que lo escribiste, o en quién o en qué te basaste e incluso si lo hicieron… ¿a quién le importa? No es como si tuvieras algo de lo que avergonzarte."_

Ah, pero dudaba que Lan Wangji quisiera que todos supieran de sus asuntos privados. Su marido podía ser muy posesivo...

Los ojos de Wei Wuxian se abrieron ligeramente y sintió algo cálido en la parte baja de su estómago. Con rapidez, sacudió la cabeza y pensó: _"Cállate idiota, así es como comenzó todo este desastre."_

Considerando todas las cosas, honestamente creía que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien. Aunque Lan Wangji obviamente había notado que algo andaba mal, porque por supuesto, lo había hecho: Lan Wangji siempre se daba cuenta de todo cuando se trataba de Wei Wuxian. Por lo que Wei Wuxian se apresuró a asegurarle que no pasaba nada y, sinceramente, él mismo había logrado convencerse (más o menos) de que así era.

Tan sólo bloqueaba la idea de que su hijo, su sobrino y encima, _Lan Qiren_ habían leído el libro, y en realidad para Wei Wuxian no era tan difícil fingir que todo estaba bien.

Luego, vio el nuevo material de lectura de Lan Xichen cuando se encontró con su cuñado para su charla y té semanal (mientras Lan Xichen todavía estaba recluido, Wei Wuxian y Lan Wangji hacían todo lo posible para apoyarlo y hacerle compañía, siempre y cuando él les permitiera.)

Lan Xichen parecía un poco avergonzado ante la mirada de Wei Wuxian. —No es lo que normalmente leería, —explicó, —pero seguía escuchando sobre eso, así que pensé en darle una oportunidad. Desde luego, es muy… interesante.

_"¿Cómo es que lo has escuchado?",_ Pensó Wei Wuxian, con creciente horror. _"¡Estas en reclusión, por amor de Dios!"_

Todo estaba bien.

Por supuesto…

Cuando Wei Wuxian comenzó a toser de manera salvaje, le dijo a Lan Xichen que algo de té simplemente había bajado por la vía equivocada, y no por la conmoción de ver ese libro maldito en posesión de su cuñado.

Aquello fue una mentira, por supuesto. Ya que estar casado con Lan Wangji durante tanto tiempo significaba que prácticamente ya no tenía reflejos en su garganta.

(También lo puso en el libro)

_"Oh, Dios"_, pensó mientras Lan Xichen le preguntaba si le gustaría tomar prestado el libro, _"todo NO está bien."_

* * *

**.**

**Y** ese mismo "todo" llegó a un punto crítico durante la Conferencia de debate entre las sectas, que tuvo lugar en el _Embarcadero de Loto_.

Como representante de la Secta Gusu, Lan Wangji fue en lugar de su hermano, ya que Lan Xichen todavía estaba en reclusión (_"y disfrutando de su nuevo libro favorito"_, pensó Wei Wuxian con amargura). Wei Wuxian lo acompañó, junto con Lan Jingyi y Lan Sizhui, que habían querido venir a ver a Jin Ling.

Durante toda su estadía, se quedaron en _Lotus Pier_. Jiang Cheng y él habían logrado arreglar su relación hace algún tiempo, y esta no era la primera vez que Wei Wuxian estaba visitando el hogar de su infancia. Mientras Lan Wangji analizaba todo lo que necesitaría para la Conferencia, Wei Wuxian llevó a los niños a la ciudad por la tarde.

No obstante, mientras estaban en un restaurante local, y él se preparaba para pagar sus comidas (con el dinero de su encantador y generoso esposo, por supuesto), escuchó a un grupo de hombres cercanos discutiendo sobre ese maldito libro, y Wei Ying sintió una ola de irritación:

—No tengo idea de cómo un libro de manga cortada sea tan popular, —espetó, y se dio cuenta un momento después que había hablado en voz alta.

— ¡Hey!, —Respondió uno de los hombres. —Sé un poco más de mente abierta.

Wei Wuxian se quedó boquiabierto.

—Sí, —coincidió otro hombre, —ese libro es un regalo del _cielo_. ¿A quién le importa si se trata de mangas cortadas? Me ha dado a mí y a mi esposa _bastantes_ ideas sobre cómo experimentar más.

— ¡Sí! ¡Desde que leyó ese libro, mi esposa se ha vuelto muy aventurera!

—Yo estaba leyendo el capítulo en donde...

Wei Wuxian se rió débilmente, arrojando un montón de monedas en la recepción, estaba bastante seguro que arrojó algunas monedas más de las debidas, y se apresuró a regresar con los Juniors.

Oh dios, pero ¿qué había hecho?

La cuestión (y era lo que Wei Wuxian no había entendido), los libros de esta época eran muy básicos, y no mucha gente intelectual que pudiera leer y escribir, estaban dispuestas a desperdiciar su tiempo escribiendo _erótica_. E incluso los textos y las novelas de esa naturaleza eran en su mayoría, muy simples, y simplemente no solían hurgar en tantos... _detalles_, a comparación del libro de Wei Wuxian.

Esto era algo nuevo a gran escala, y a la gente le encantaba. Las mujeres encontraron a Li Zhang y Wu Ming increíblemente sensuales; los hombres estaban interesados en obtener más información que ellos mismos podría usar. Por otra parte, algunos estaban realmente muy interesados en la historia (y en otras características más coloridas de la misma.)

Algunos, como pronto descubrirían más adelante a medida que se sumergían en la lectura, pudieran ser mangas cortadas.

Y Wei Wuxian, quien honestamente solo quiso cumplir un desafío y aliviar algo de su aburrimiento, simplemente no entendí nada de eso. Realmente no podía entender por qué todos estaban tan interesados en la vida sexual de dos personajes de ficción.

Aunque si Wei Ying hubiera seguido esa línea de pensamiento un poco más, entonces probablemente se habría dado cuenta de que la principal razón por la cual no le importaba, era porque él mismo vivía esos escenarios "ficticios" _todos los días_ de su vida. Era difícil quedar cautivado por un fragmento de ficción cuando en realidad lo vivía fuera de una mera fantasía.

Por mientras, Wei Wuxian arrastró a los Juniors de vuelta al _Embarcadero de Loto_ e intentó sacar el libro de su mente. Eso tenía que morir tarde o temprano. _Tenía_ qué.

Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza de ignorar la situación hasta que desapareciera fue destruida en cuánto se encontró con su hermano en algún momento antes de la Conferencia, y vio el libro que Jiang Cheng tenía en sus manos. Lo tenía escondido detrás de su manga, como para ocultarlo, pero este era el libro que estaba acechando a Wei Wuxian por doquier durante las últimas semanas. Por_ supuesto_ que lo notaría.

—Es un buen libro, ¿de acuerdo?, —espetó Jiang Cheng, siguiendo su mirada e inmediatamente dándose cuenta de que cualquier esperanza de esconder el libro era inútil ya. —El hecho de que me guste la historia no me convierte en un manga cortada.

Wei Wuxian probablemente podría haberse aferrado a eso para hacer algunos comentarios burlones al respecto. Demonios, si Jiang Cheng esperaba que tal vez hiciera exactamente eso. No obstante, todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era_: "Quemador de incienso, sexo cerca de los conejos, bañera rota, BICHEN…"_, y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad, apresurándose a entrar dirección opuesta, ignorando las confusas llamadas de Jiang Cheng.

Oh Dios. _Oh, Dios_, su hermano había leído el libro. Su hermano había leído detalles _íntimos_ _sobre su vida sexual_, porque a quién le importaba si Wu Ming y Li Zhang fuesen solo personajes de ficción, si literalmente eran las mismas cosas que había hecho con Lan Zhan, exceptuando algunos cambios en escenas. Y a quién le importaba un nombre distinto de una espada, o alguna ubicación alterada, o gatos en lugar de conejitos. Quitando algunos detalles menores, seguía siendo _exactamente_ lo mismo.

_"¿Qué he hecho?"_, pensó, sintiéndose un poco enfermo.

Y luego, pensó: _"Lan Qiren ha leído este libro. LAN QIREN ha leído este libro. Alguien que me mate, por favor."_

...

Wei Ying se sentó con rigidez junto a Lan Wangij durante la conferencia, tratando de evitar en lo posible mirar en dirección a Jiang Cheng. Su esposo lo miró y Wei Wuxian pudo ver la preocupación en su mirada. Por supuesto que Lan Wangji había sentido que algo andaba mal con él. Ante esto, Wei Wuxian le dio una débil sonrisa en respuesta e intentó relajarse.

Honestamente, Wei Wuxian odiaba estas conferencias, y estaba bastante seguro de que nadie realmente lo quería aquí; pero como era el compañero de cultivo de Lan Wangji, también tenía derecho a estar en el lugar, y sabía que eso tranquilizaba a su esposo.

Además, ya nadie protestaba de manera activa por su presencia. Wei Wuxian sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que ahora tenía el apoyo de las cuatro grandes sectas; Jin Ling y Nie Huaisang estaba más que bien con él estando aquí, obviamente contaba con el apoyo de la Secta Lan, y ahora que él y Jiang Cheng finalmente habían restaurado su relación, también contaba con el respaldo de Yunmeng Jiang. De igual manera, no había mucho que estas sectas menores pudieran decir en su contra.

Tras la revelación de Jin Guang-Yao y su posterior muerte, las sectas aún no habían acordado un nuevo Líder Cultivador, lo que significaba que las cuatro sectas principales tomarían el mando durante estas reuniones de momento.

Como generalmente Lan Wangji permanecía callado, a menos que alguien le dijera algo realmente escandaloso, dejaba la mayoría de los procedimientos en manos de Jiang Cheng, Jin Ling y Nie Huaisang.

No hacía falta decir que todos estaban de acuerdo en que tendrían que encontrar un nuevo Líder Cultivador muy pronto.

Nie Huaisang se puso de pie y Wei Wuxian se preparó para una larga y aburrida reunión. Al menos con esto le podría dar tiempo para pensar sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo y averiguar qué era lo haría al respecto.

Y de repente, Nie Huaisang comenzó a hablar sobre aquél _maldito libro_ y todos sus planes se derrumbaron.

Los otros líderes de la secta (y, en muchos casos, sus herederos, que habían sido llevados para observar la conferencia), la mayoría de ellos se veían confundidos y molestos. Aunque a estas alturas no deberían sorprenderse, ya que estas reuniones no parecían tener mucha estructura en sí y siempre parecían acabar con Nie Huaisang hablando de cualquier cosa sin importancia, Jin Ling discutiendo con todos y Jiang Cheng amenazando vidas.

Lan Wangji se vería estoico con su cara de póker, como siempre, y Wei Wuxian estaba bastante seguro de que su marido preferiría estar en otro lugar. Por lo general, Wei Wuxian pensaría en todas las cosas que podrían hacer en cambio, pero en este momento, cada vez que pensaba en aquello, pensaba también en Jiang Cheng, Lan Qiren, Lan Xichen y en quien sea que haya leído ese estúpido libro y, _maldita sea_, esos nombres nunca deberían asociarse con el _"todos los días"_ de él y Lan Zhan.

—No tiene sentido fingir, ¿verdad?, —Dijo Nie Huaisang, cuando alguien le preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo, y por qué no hablaban de las cosas relevantes que tenían programadas para hablar.

—Ciertamente, todos los de esta sala han leído _"Todos los días."_

— ¡Desde luego que no lo he leído!, —espetó el líder de la secta Yao.

— ¡Ni yo!, —coincidió el líder de la secta Ouyang.

—Te vi leyéndolo, —argumentó Ouyang Zizhen.

— ¡S-sólo estaba tratando de ver qué era lo que escondías en tu habitación, Zizhen! —Tartamudeó el líder de la secta Ouyang, con su cara roja. — ¡¿Cómo te atreves a leer tal cosa?!

—Mi esposa me hizo leerlo, —murmuró alguien con torpeza.

—Tienes que admitirlo, libro de manga cortada o no, no hay nada en comparación.

Hubo murmullos reacios expresando su acuerdo en la sala.

— ¡Así es! —Con evidente entusiasmo, Nie Huaisang también expresó su aprobación, mientras que Wei Wuxian se quedó paralizado, sintiendo como el temor trepaba por su columna vertebral. —Como esa escena en la que Wu Ming empujó la espada de Li Zhang sobre su...

— ¡¿Qué acaso no tienes vergüenza?! —ladró el líder de la secta Yao.

Wei Wuxian se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo a su marido y vio como el ligero surco en la frente de Lan Wangji se formaba. Sintió una ola de pánico barrer sobre él.

Jiang Cheng miró a Nie Huaisang. — ¡¿Puedes callarte?!

—Sí, —concordó Jingyi. Si bien no debería haber estado en la habitación en este momento, de alguna manera logró colarse con Sizhui, Jin Ling y Ouyang Zizhen, no queriendo separarse de sus amigos y dejado a la deriva por horas. —Obviamente, la mejor escena es cuando están en el tejado.

Jin Ling resopló. — ¿Estás de broma? La mejor escena es cuando se casan. —Inmediatamente se volvió brillante rojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

—Aww, la doncella Jin es toda una romántica, —dijo Jingyi, sonriendo un poco.

Jin Ling lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¡¿Y qué si lo soy?!

— ¡¿Qué hacen los niños leyendo libros como ése?! —Gritó alguien, con voz desaprobatoria.

Alguien más resopló. —Oh, como si...

Oh Dios, ya no podía soportar esto. Wei Wuxian sólo pudo sentir cómo su pánico aumentaba, y luego una extraña mirada de reconocimiento apareció en los ojos de Lan Wangji, y necesitaba detener esto ahora. — ¿No estamos todos aquí por alguna razón? —Preguntó, con su voz ligeramente quebrada. —En serio, ¿por qué estás hablando de libros como este, cuando deberían de estar hablando de cosas serias como... como...? —Se volvió hacia Nie Huaisang, — ¿de qué estamos hablando?

— ¡Yo no lo sé!

Wei Wuxian tragó saliva y soltó una risa débil.

—Deja de fingir que no has leído "Todos los días", —dijo Jiang Cheng, rodando los ojos.

Wei Wuxian se encogió, y se aseguró de no mirar en la dirección de su esposo. — ¡Pues no lo he leído! ¿Por qué lo haría? De todos modos, suena como si fuera un libro horrible.

Jiang Cheng lo fulminó con la mirada, como si de alguna manera lo hubiera ofendido bastante.

De alguna manera, lograron volver al tema original de las cosas que deberían de estar hablando, y Wei Wuxian logró dejar esa conferencia relativamente indemne. Siguió esperando que Lan Wangji mencionara el libro, pero no escuchó nada más al respecto.

Estaba empezando a creer que realmente había tenido suerte, hasta que unos pocos días después, entró a su habitación y vio a Lan Wangji ojear un libro que a estas alturas, era muy familiar.

Sintió como sus hombros se desplomaron al instante.

Lan Wangji levantó la vista. —Wei Ying, —dijo, su voz nivelada e inmutable.

—...En mi defensa, realmente no esperaba que terminara así.

—El Tío ha leído esto, —dijo Lan Wangji. —Hermano también. —Wei Wuxian pudo ver la expresión de obvia incomodidad en el rostro de su esposo.

—Sí, —coincidió Wei Wuxian, —pero en mi defensa... aparte de ellos, creo que un montón de gente más lo ha leído.

Lan Wangji dejó el libro sobre la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro que sonó más que un poco exasperado. Wei Wuxian se arrastró ligeramente y desvió la mirada. —¿Estás _muy_ enojado conmigo?

—No lo estoy. —Respondió, y Wei Wuxian levantó la mirada. No, Lan Wangji no parecía enojado, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera avergonzado. Su esposo había leído ese desastre que había escrito. Olvidando lo que le dijo en aquél momento al comerciante, realmente no creía que fuera _tan_ bueno.

Hubo una pausa y luego: —Olvidaste las aguas frías.

La frente de Wei Wuxian se frunció en confusión. — ¿Ah?

—Las aguas frías, —repitió Lan Wangji. —Hace dos meses. — Le dio a Wei Wuxian una significativa mirada.

Ante esto, Wei Wuxian lo recordó e inmediatamente se sonrojó con fuerza. Oh cierto, resulta que al final no había incluido _todo_ en el libro.

Se acercó a la cama y siguió trepándose, arrastrándose hacia donde estaba su esposo. Inmediatamente, Lan Wangji lo jaló sobre su regazo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, manteniéndolo cerca. Wei Wuxian se dejó acunar en los brazos de su marido y respiró la fragancia familiar y amorosa de sándalo.

—Viéndolo desde el lado positivo, —murmuró, sonriendo satisfecho cuando Lan Wangji lo besó en el frente, —no saben _todo_ sobre nosotros, ¿verdad?

Lan Wangji presionó su rostro contra el cabello de Wei Wuxian y dejó escapar un suspiro que sonó casi como una risa. En respuesta, Wei Wuxian sonrió y se acurrucó más cerca.

—No importa, —dijo por fin Lan Wangji, alejándose un poco. Wei Wuxian hizo un puchero en ante la distancia, y la boca de Lan Wangji se torció con diversión. Tiró de Wei Wuxian con cuidado y permitió que Wei Ying apoyara la cabeza en su pecho. —No me importa lo que haya en el libro. Todavía hay muchas cosas que no hemos hecho. Y que nadie sabrá.

Wei Wuxian dejó escapar una fuerte carcajada. — ¡Hanguang-Jun! ¡Tienes una mente tan sucia! Ya pensando en lo que quieres hacerme..."

—Mn. A Wei Ying le gusta.

— ¡Claro que sí, Lan Zhan! Pero no quiere decir que simplemente puedas _decir_ esas cosas. Mi corazón no es tan fuerte, y desde que te lo di, ¡deberías cuidarlo mejor!

—Siempre me encargaré de Wei Ying, —dijo Lan Wangji con seriedad, y Wei Wuxian reprimió un chillido. Honestamente, este esposo suyo…

—Sabes, —dijo Wei Wuxian, con voz burlona, —con esto siempre podría escribir un segundo libro.

Lan Wangji no parecía divertido.

— ¡Estoy bromeando, estoy bromeando! Nadie querría leer eso, de todos modos.

—No más escritura, —dijo Lan Wangji con firmeza.

Wei Wuxian sonrió. —No necesito hacerlo. Honestamente, solo lo escribí porque estaba aburrido y te extrañaba. Ahora que mi esposo está aquí, ¿por qué tendría que _escribir_ sobre él, cuando en realidad podría estar haciendo otras cosas con él...?

Lan Wangji inmediatamente lo empujó frente a él, y Wei Wuxian dejó escapar una risa de alegría, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su esposo. Eso estaba bien; a quien le importara ese estúpido libro. Seguro, pensar en todas esas personas que leyeron lo que había escrito era algo horrible, pero tarde o temprano, todo el asunto moriría.

Tal vez. Ojalá.

Mientras tanto, tenía que admitir que mientras disfrutaba de la historia que escribió (bastante inferior, salvo por las partes eróticas que eran _asombrosas_), Wei Ying experimentaba su _"Todos los días"_ en la realidad.

Y no había manera de que fuera a quejarse alguna vez sobre eso.


	3. 3: Extra

**Extra:**

En la privacidad de su propia habitación, Jiang Cheng dejó escapar una amplia sonrisa, sus manos agarraron el objeto que había estado buscando sin descanso. Le había llevado semanas, y una cantidad increíble de dinero, pero finalmente, había logrado rastrearlo y ahora lo tenía en sus manos.

La copia original de _"Everyday."_

Oh, Jiang Cheng nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero ese libro era _increíble_. Nunca antes había leído nada que le gustara. Lo había devorado por completo en un instante, y luego se había detenido a preguntarse el por qué alguien se molestaba en tener relaciones reales cuando existían obras de arte ficticias como esta para mantenerlas.

Jiang Cheng procedió a releer el libro. Varias veces. Si alguien le preguntara, diría que lo había leído una vez, por pura curiosidad, y tal vez, si le gustara la persona lo suficiente, admitiría que veía el _atractivo _del asunto. Era un _buen_ libro.

Esas eran todas las palabras que sacarían de él. A fin de cuentas, tenía dignidad. Nadie tenía por qué saber que _"Todos los Días"_ ahora era oficialmente su novela favorita, y ansiaba volver al día en que la leyó por primera vez para poder leerla toda de nuevo.

Lamentablemente, no parecía haber una secuela del libro (_"Por ahora"_, pensó Jiang Cheng esperanzado), pero Jiang Cheng clamaba por _más_.

A decir verdad, estaba muy aburrido en estos días, con su búsqueda de venganza contra Wei Wuxian más o menos terminada, Jin Ling pasaba más tiempo en la Secta Lanling Jin después de haber asumido su cargo como Líder de la misma, y su hermano estaba felizmente casado en Gusu Esa era otra cosa que Jiang Cheng nunca admitiría.

Su deseo de encontrar la copia original del libro se intensificó cuando escuchó que el libro inicialmente sólo tuvo una copia, y finalmente había sido reimpreso varias veces por quien quiera que lo haya comprado.

Como si alguien tuviera el _descaro_ de sugerir que este libro no se distribuyera entre las masas. Si alguna vez Jiang Cheng encontrara al autor (que tontamente deseaba permanecer en el anonimato), le estaría diciendo _unas palabras_.

Jiang Cheng había decidido inmediatamente que lo quería. Incluso, el manuscrito original pudiera tener partes adicionales que no habían sido incluidas en cualquiera de las copias. Jiang Cheng se recostó en su asiento, dejando el libro suavemente sobre la mesa frente a él. Con su juego de té en la mesa también, y se sirvió una taza.

La versión original del libro no se parecía en nada a las copias más bonitas que todos los demás habían comprado. Aunque Jiang Cheng obviamente no sabía sobre esto mientras se preparaba para profundizar en otra re-lectura de su nueva novela favorita. Wei Wuxian no se había molestado en hacer que el libro se viera bonito antes de entregarlo al puesto en la ciudad de Caiyi. Simplemente había querido terminarlo, y probarle al comerciante que podía escribir un buen material erótico de manga cortada.

Esto significaba que el libro original no tenía una portada bonita, ni una buena escritura, o las páginas encuadernadas de manera profesional. El hombre que había comprado esta copia inicial (y que finalmente había acordó venderlo al líder de la secta Jiang después de muchas molestias y un considerable pago), se había asegurado de que todas las copias de la novela tuvieran una bonita portada de cuero, páginas hechas de papel de calidad y una escritura ordenada.

Más importante aún, la evidencia de las redacciones de Wei Wuxian no existía en ninguna de las copias más nuevas. En esta versión original, sin embargo, cualquiera que leyera el libro podría ver de inmediato las palabras que se habían tachado de vez en cuando.

Wei Wuxian había hecho un buen trabajo al editarlas, y no obstante, aún se podían distinguir algunas palabras que también habrían sido tachadas si uno prestara la suficiente atención.

Tal vez a la mayoría de la gente no le importara mucho. Pero Jiang Cheng, que ya había comenzado a sentir que algo estaba _mal_, el temor comenzó a trepar en él cuando comenzó a leer y se dio cuenta de que algo en verdad parecía _extraño_. Notó con evidente pánico las palabras que habían sido tachadas apresuradamente en medio de las divagaciones llenas de lujuria de Wu Ming, que eran una serie de _"Er-Geges"_.

_"No significa nada"_, trató de decirse Jiang Cheng, obligándose a no detenerse en el recuerdo de Wei Wuxian aferrándose al brazo de Lan Wangji mientras le llamaba repetidamente, o durante el tiempo que había tenido la desgracia de dormir cerca de ellos en una de sus visitas a _Lotus Pier_, en la que escuchó algunas de sus actividades nocturnas.

Se las arregló para convencerse de que todo estaba bien durante al menos dos segundos, antes de que la comprensión horrorosa le cayó como agua helada, el motivo por el que había estado sintiendo que algo andaba mal desde el principio, lo golpeara de repente.

Esa letra. Él _conocía_ esa letra. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo, cuando había crecido con ese idiota?

_"No, no, no",_ pensó, pasando las páginas del libro de manera posesa. Esto no podía… no _había _manera de que…

Cuando vio que una palabra en particular, _"Bichen"_ estaba tachada, apenas siendo visible detrás de los apresurados intentos del autor por ocultarla (justo en _esa _famosa escena con la espada), la copa que sostenía Jiang Cheng cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos al instante y horrorizado, soltó un grito potente.

Desde fuera de sus habitaciones, unos pocos discípulos de Yunmeng (a quienes se les había dicho que se alejaran de su habitación por el resto de la tarde), escucharon un rugido enfurecido: _"WEI WUXIAAAN, ¡TÚ, ANIMAAAL…!"_ y ante esto, los discípulos inmediatamente pensaron: _"Oh Dios, están peleando OTRA VEZ, ¿cierto?"_

Por un momento, Jiang Cheng fantaseó con matar a su hermano, o al menos, torturarlo con Zidian por un rato, pero luego entonces se encontraba demasiado _mortificado_ como para confrontarlo ahora. Y decidió que de ninguna _jodida_ manera iba a sufrir solo por esto. Si tuviera que torturarse con el conocimiento sobre la verdadera identidad del autor, entonces alguien más estaba lo acompañaría.

Decidió que no podía lastimar a Jin Ling de esa manera. Decirle a Lan Sizhui era algo que revoloteó de manera breve en su mente, no obstante, finalmente decidió que ni siquiera él era lo suficientemente cruel como para dañar la pobre mente de un niño de esa manera.

En vez de eso, decidió seguir destruyendo la cordura de un pobre hombre que ya estaba al borde.

—Wei Wuxian escribió _"Todos los Días",_ —le dijo de sopetón a Lan Xichen cuando le vio, en una breve visita al _Receso de las Nubes_. El hombre apenas comenzaba a salir lentamente de su Reclusión.

A decir verdad, Jiang Cheng no tenía nada en contra de Lan Xichen, nada aparte del hecho de que estaba relacionado con el hombre que le había quitado a su hermano, y del que había inspirado esa _monstruosidad_ para un libro. Aún así, Jiang Cheng se niega a ser el único hermano a quien su mente había sido violada por ese idiota.

Lan Xichen palideció de inmediato, y Jiang Cheng pensó por un momento que lo vio tambaleándose ligeramente en sus pies.

Por un momento se preguntó si tal vez con esto había ido demasiado lejos, antes de que Lan Xichen se alejara rápidamente de él, de vuelta a encerrarse en su paz y cordura dentro de su propio hogar.

_._

_._

_._

**_FIN._**


End file.
